


True or False

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [135]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Decisions, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe saw it fit to kick him in the balls just when he felt like he was at the top of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unseen-Utopia asked for her 15minutes fic to be a soulmate fic (my deepest apology to all you soulmate-fic-loving readers for stepping into this area with this bomb of shit) with Derek and Stiles, she wanted it to be one where Derek gets his the mark before Stiles does and he’s freaking out about it because he’d done some nasty stuff to Stiles in the past, oh did I mention she wanted them to be closer in age too, she also wanted me to mention at least 8 different characters aside from Stiles and Derek.

  
He’d partied through the night celebrating the fact that he was on the top of the world or at least that was how he saw it while his sister Laura always called it just being a jackass living on family money which wasn’t true since Derek worked as hard as anyone at the Hale Publications. Derek worked hard enough to earn the fun he had. Still it seemed the universe didn’t think Derek deserved to continue to have all the fun he could without giving him a good kick in the balls at the very time of his life when he was the happiest, it just seemed to him like the universe truly thought anyone who was happy without a soulmate at their side had to be punched in the face just to prove some old myth true.

Derek stirred awake slowly while a pleasant feeling started to spread through his body, Derek had been awaken with this sensation more times than he could count on his fingers and toes to know what he would find once he unsealed his eyes, there was nothing more wonderful than waking-up with someone sucking your cock.

Derek can’t help but smile a little as he gazes down at the blue-eyed woman with bottle-blond hair bobbing her head between his legs, she wasn’t the best but he’d had worse blowjobs and she was eager to please or more desperate as she clearly thought he could help her rise to move from low-key catalog modeling to the more high-end stuff due tp his connections.

He’s getting closer to finding his release, and he just needs something more and so he starts to move his hand ready to place his hand at the back to the messy blond head trying to coax or guide her to just take it him all the way down her throat, but something dark and delicate on his wrist causes pauses him in his action and starts a sensation of dread spread through his body, as he brings his wrist closer his dick goes completely limp and all he can say is, `No.´ over and over again while he rubs at the Soulmark that had appeared on his skin during the night.

`What? Did I do something wrong?´ Angie, Vivian or whatever her name was asked while Derek was leaping out of bed and rushing into his bathroom where he proceeded to try and scrub the offending name off of his skin because this just couldn’t be happening. This had to be some sick joke.

_This has to be a joke, one sick joke,_ Derek thinks as he continues to try and wash the bloody mark off of his skin, the mark however doesn’t fade not the slightest and he’s just about to have a complete mental breakdown. He's about to lose it all simply because of the name on his wrist, it was the name of the one person on the plant he knew wouldn’t give him a damn chance or even believe him if Derek turned-up outside his door waving around his damn wrist like some white flag, heck his soulmate wouldn't even give him the time of day if Derek did turn-up with a white flag.

`Are you okay? ´ the blond lady asks from behind the door, it takes everything in Derek to keep his voice steady as he tells this woman that he’d just forgotten that he had a meeting and he was now running late of course, Derek of course promised to call Miss. Plastic later which he of course wouldn’t.

Once Blondie left Derek got off of the bathroom floor and made his way into the bedroom. His legs are shaking as he walks and his heart is racing like crazy because he’d fucked everything up between his soulmate years ago and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Derek sits down on his bed and just stares at the name that had appeared on his wrist, and he can’t help but think back to when he was younger and had a cruel-streak mile long, he’d turned eighteen when he’d done the cruelest thing he’d ever done; sure, he’d been drunk at the time he’d come-up with the idea of tattooing the name Stiles Stilinski on his wrist just where his own parents had the their soulmarks, it had felt like the perfect idea and the funniest as Erica’s brother tattooed the name of the kid that annoyed Derek more than any other person in the world.

He grabs his phone his hands shaking badly enough that he drops it.

Derek could easily recall even now while still slightly hungover by the wolfsbane-laced alcohol he’d downed the night before, not to mention the couple of pills he’d swallowed that were capable of making a werewolf to feel like they were suddenly the happiest and most chilled beings on earth the only side-affect was death if you happened to take even half-of-one of the little pills while being a 100% none-werewolf being; Derek could even now as he sat there hung-over and in a state of panic recall how Stiles hadn’t even questioned the false-mark Derek showed him after giving the kid a right good fright when he’d snuck into Stiles’ bedroom a couple of days after the false mark had been needled and inked into his skin before being burned lightly with a candle, it had been painful but Derek back then had thought the pain worth the laughter humiliating Stiles Stilinski the boy who just didn’t fit in anywhere.

With shaky hands Derek calls the only person he can trust to at the moment, it doesn’t take all that long for Boyd to pick-up even if by the disgruntled sounds coming from the other end that are distinctively feminine it’s clear his best friend isn’t alone.

`I’ve got my Soulmark.´ Derek says while getting up and off of the bed, he starts to pace around like a restless tiger one hand going through a lot of unnecessary motion.

`What? ´ Boyd asks he doesn’t sound any less messed-up than Derek at the moment and from the bitchy voice on the other end complaining about how it was too early to deal with anyone Derek knows that it’s not just some random chick Boyd had gone home with last night it was Erica, he often wondered why the two didn’t just stop waiting for their soulmarks and just started to date each other properly.

`I’ve got my soulmark Boyd and it’s fucking Stilinski! ´ Derek knows he’d probably kill anyone who dared to yell at him after a night of partying even if it was done through a phone.

`Wait? The Sheriff or…´ Boyd starts and from the unhappy protests of `It’s too early.´ and `Don’t go your my pillow´ Derek is fairly certain Boyd has left the comfort of his bed.

`Stiles, it’s fucking Stiles! ´ Derek screams as the panic in him rises because this is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to Derek.

There’s a moment of silence before Boyd finally says something, by then Derek had slowly started to accept the fact that he truly and undeniably was fucked, there’s a respectful amount of disbelief and sympathy that this situation deserved, `Holy shit.´ and then there’s a bit more silence before Boyd repeats the words, `Holy shit.´

`Exactly.´ Derek groans as he drops onto his messy bed, he tries not to think about what his still naked body might be laying on, usually after he sent away the woman or man he’d entertained for the night he’d change the sheet immediately and took a shower, but that the moment he’s unable to think about any of that.

`What are you going to do? ´ Boyd finally asks after giving both of them some much needed time to adjust to the fact that Stiles Stilinski the kid they’d driven to suicide was Derek Hale’s soulmate. Derek thinks he can hear Boyd’s broke-ass coffeemaker in the background coughing and wheezing why exactly Boyd kept that old thing is beyond Derek’s understanding.

`I don’t know.´ Derek responds honestly since he honestly doesn’t know what to do.

There’s a part of Derek, a cowardice part that is, that just wants to ignore it all and just burry his head in the sand, a childish part of him wanted to just try and get the stupid mark off of his skin so he could peacefully go on and ignore the fact that he had a soulmate; but unlike with the stupid tattoo that nearly landed his ass in jail a genuine soulmark couldn’t be removed, there were even documented cases where the mark would reappear on another visible part of the body when the arm where the soulmark sat was removed.

`Have you even seen him since – well you know?´ Boyd asks voice a little bit low with possible worry for how Derek was going to deal with this mess since he didn’t have the best track record when it came to acting wisely, there was also an underlining of guilt there as well that Derek could hear although Boyd hadn’t been onboard with the prank he still hadn’t done a thing to stop it which clearly still bothered Boyd; hell, the incident had broken their friendship up for a while since Boyd couldn’t even look at Derek but eventually they’d reconnected and although the friendship was no longer as carefree and Boyd no longer trusted Derek the same way as before they were in a good place.

Boyd might not say the words Derek doesn’t want to hear but they are there in the silence, the original sentence slightly altered from the one Boyd had spat at him all those years ago in the oddly gloomy hall of their high school after the whispers of Stiles Stilinski’s attempted suicide started to trickle through; Boyd had accused Derek of being the reason why Stilinski had slit his wrists, but it had taken years to accept the fact that perhaps Boyd and the judge that had been bought by his parents or uncle Peter had been right and even then Derek hadn’t had the guts to apologize to either one of the Stilinski’s. Although Derek had pretty much got away with his little disastrous stunt with a slap on the wrists his parents had almost disowned him but in the end his part of the Hale fortune was safe and he was able to live comfortably, but while his parents and Laura had forgiven him Cora still seemed cold and distant towards him only playing nice around their parents.

`Derek? Are you there? ´ Boyd asks he sounds worried like the time Derek fell-down the deep end a couple of years ago when the girl he’d fallen for hard suddenly got her soulmark and it wasn’t Derek’s name that had decorated her pale skin, Paige had left him that very morning and Derek spend six months drinking and crying until Laura with Boyd slapped some sense into him,

`Yeah I’m here.´ Derek sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose the headache was just growing and growing inside his skull, ` No. No, I haven’t seen him. Why would I? ´

`I don’t know.´ Boyd responds in that way which tells him that Boyd had honestly hoped Derek had answered differently, ` Thought maybe you’d found the spine to actually apologize to him.´ Boyd responds without saying, “You should’ve done that, you know, you should’ve apologized to him in person.” then with a sigh his best friend asks him, `Would you like to – I don’t know – see him, talk with him? ´

And that was the question, wasn’t it? Did Derek really want to spend however long it would take before his very own name would appear on Stiles scarred wrist, and did he want to risk waking-up one day with the realization that enough time had passed already and Stiles mark should’ve already appeared and that Stiles had chosen not to seek him out? Derek could see it happen, he could easily imagine that Stiles would decide to live the rest of his life without his soulmate because it was him Derek Hale the asshole who’d pretty much tormented him from kindergarten all the way up to his sophomore year of high school.

Derek had to also ask himself the question whether or not he could hide the mark from his family until the day Stiles came knocking at his door or Derek died, the chances were slim to none that he could succeed in such a thing.

But the big, gigantic, question truly was whether or not Derek really wanted to give-up the chance of having the sort of partnership that would never have him questioning if it was the right one? And then there the other big question did he really never want to have kids of his own, after all it was known that only soulmates were able to carry on to have offspring’s it didn’t matter if the couple were of same sex the blessing of the universe or the Gods or whatever you wanted to believe in granted fertility to only those who’d found their soulmate.

`I – I don’t know.´ Derek breathes out slowly hand running over his face a couple of times as he fought to regain some clarity, ` Maybe?´ and maybe he did want to see Stilinski after all hadn’t Derek spent a large part of his life wishing he’d find his soulmate one day, especially after the whole Paige fiasco? Wasn’t he just a little bit jealous over Peter and Chris, Laura and Deucalion, hell even Cora had found her mate in Lydia Martine while their cousin Jackson had found his soul mate in Danny Mahealani and Jackson his cousin and Danny they had all found their soulmates and didn’t he feel just a small sting of jealousy and resentment towards them for it?   
  
`You know,´ Boyd says in that slow way that always causes the hairs at the back of his neck to stand on edge, ` You know the new personal assistant your mother has - Isaac Lahey?´

`The new guy, right and Erica’s new best friend forever, right? ´ Derek responds after giving it some thought, Boyd gives a confirmative grunt.

`So, what about him? ´ Derek asks as he slowly gets up and off of the bed, he’s feeling the thirst for coffee suddenly.

`Erica told me Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall are soulmates, they are months away from tying the knot.´ the name Scott McCall was always connected in Derek’s mind with Stiles Stilinski, since kindergarten the two boys had been thick as thieves or had been until high school when Scott got bit by a rogue Alpha and Scott started to find friends that weren’t Stiles. These days Scott McCall was better known as the True Alpha and not as Stiles Stilinski’s best friend, it was also a little bit hard to forget the person who couldn’t stop glaring or growling at him every time they’re paths crossed not to mention the jaw-breaking punch McCall had given him at the party that had followed after Derek had revealed that he wasn’t Stiles soulmate as well as the jaw and nose breaking and the concussion that had followed when the news of Stiles’ suicide had spread amongst the students.

` You know, if you want I can ask Erica to if she could talk to Isaac, to ask if he could help us get in touch with Stilinski.´ Derek didn’t need to know Boyd as well as he did to know that he didn’t want to ask Erica to risk her budding friendship with Isaac since she didn’t have all that many friends that weren’t in their pack, and so he declined the offer telling Boyd he would handle it without alerting McCall to anything.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The private investigator had been a sleazy little weasel but he’d managed to dig up stuff on Stiles Stilinski fairly quickly, in two days after Derek had contacted the man Peter used frequently the guy called Matt handed him a folder containing not only Stiles medical records since birth to present day but also school records and internet activity as well as some random shit Derek didn’t care about. Matt had offered to continue to look into Stiles, but Derek had declined such an offer since something about Matt Daehler made Derek’s wolf feel like there was a threat there that needed to be annihilated.

There were things in the documents Derek been given that had left him feeling like someone had gutted him, he could’ve lived without knowing that Stiles had tried to take his life not once, not twice but three times before Stiles was sent to Eichen House where he stayed for two years before, Derek could’ve lived without knowing that the Sheriff had to sell Stiles’ childhood home to pay for the stay.

He’s nervous, dreadfully so as he makes his way to the apartment where the two Stilinski’s had set-up house, the one bedroom apartment was hardly the place Derek had thought the two Stilinski’s to have chosen to live in but the rent was of course cheap which had to be the only reason why Sheriff Stilinski and his son had moved into such a dreary place, the stench of filth, misery and other things that made Derek feel an urge to stop breathing was so thick it was positively suffocating.

The narrow corridor or stained and time-worn doors was dimply lit simply because there were far more broken lights than functioning ones, he was almost glad that his Uncle was planning to buy this very apartment building as well as the two next to it and bulldoze it all to hell and build a set of new ones but of course that meant that the Stilinski’s would lose yet another place they called home.

Derek swears to himself as he pauses at apartment 5F that he would try and fix things, after all Stiles was his soulmate.

He can hear a TV playing inside the apartment, he can also hear two heartbeats one which was somewhat weaker than the other, he hears the way the knock startles the two men in the apartment; he easily hears the Sheriff tell his son to lock himself in the bathroom just in case which causes Derek’s hackles rise, Stiles says nothing but he’s on the move slowly and full of hesitation.

Derek thinks about calling out to the two clearly frightened men but then decides not too because the chances of the door opening after he’d announced his presence would be slim to none, so Derek held his tongue and focused on not just running back home with his tail between his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Twitchy-Tyrannosaur asked for a little update for this fic, she also asked me to make this somewhat more disturbing… and seriously that’s what she asked me to do and I don’t know what she wants from just that but thankfully she’s not disappointed with what I did here even if this is very short, which it is because I just couldn't get this damn brain of mine to work with me on this chapter. Again I do feel the need to remind you all that there is a time limit here so the chapter ends abruptly!

 

Standing there alone in the dark corridor with doors that would no doubt open up into miserable little apartments, the battered doors and stained walls with the stench of urine spoke of a place where not a single tenant gave a damn about their surroundings, standing there amongst filth and despair Derek had not grown-up around the werewolf was focused on the shuffling and muffled sounds that came from behind the door he now stood facing anxiously.

It was difficult not to regret some of his life-choices now when he was faced with the outcome of one of his poorest of choices. Derek was no fool, he may not had the same amount of intellectual capabilities as Stiles already had at the age of twelve, but Derek knew very well that even if he attempted to argue that the Sheriff had brought this miserable state of housing upon himself and his son in his stubborn chase for “justice” the blame still sat firmly with Derek.

Derek had made the choice to fool and trick the annoyingly smart kid that he knew had a gigantic crush on him, a crush far greater than the one the Sheriff’s kid had ever had towards Lydia Martin, the idea had come to him while intoxicated but he’d still gone through with it after he’d sobered-up and that had all been Derek’s own decision, he’d ignored the advice of his best friend and that was all on Derek’s head not on the Sheriff’s or even Stiles’ it was all him and him alone. Derek could’ve also kept it all low-key instead he’d dragged the whole school into the little game again against the advice of his best friend, and he could’ve revealed the truth in private instead he’d revealed the truth to Stiles before a bunch of people that hated the kid as much as Derek did; well perhaps hadn’t been the right word on Derek’s part since he hadn’t really hated the kid, he’d just not cared much for ever so clever Stiles Stilinski.

He was to blame for everything that followed after the truth of his little game came out, he was to blame for all the clips of Stiles breaking-down crying that started circling around, heck he’d still seen a few while traveling of Stiles standing there pale-faced and teary eyed as their “friends” laughed at him, some punk-band in Japan had even used it in one of its music videos or were still using it for all Derek knew.

Derek’s stomach started twisting and turning, he knew of course that he could’ve put a stop to the videos and the teasing that followed Stiles around the school, but he hadn’t because he thought Stiles would just shake it off like he did with everything else they’d thrown at him like that time Lydia had asked him to the dance only to go with Jackson; but Stiles hadn’t shook it off, Stiles had taken a fistful of anti-depressants no one knew he was on and when that hadn’t worked he’d slit his pale slender wrists, and according to what Matt had dragged out of the woodworks Stiles had repeatedly attempted to take his own life thankfully never succeeding.

He hears the moment the Sheriff sees him through the small peephole on the door as the man slurs out an angry, `Fucking Hale bastard.´ the words causes him to feel the need to just run back to his car and drive the fuck on out of there and never look back, but there’s another part that small part that had been hoping for years that he’d get his mark and that he would find his soulmate; after all who didn’t want to find their perfect-half and who didn’t want to have their happily ever after?

The door opens with a harsh pull and Derek comes face to face with a gun he dare say is loaded, for a man who was clearly drunk the Sheriff held it steadily in his grasp and had it aimed right between Derek’s eyes.

`Leave.´ the angry father who would become Derek’s father-in-law if all went well, `Leave. Now. Or I will fucking shoot you and with how fucking drunk I am it will look like an accident.´

`Sir, please, put down the gun.´ Derek starts but the angry man with the gun spits at him furiously.

`Don’t you fucking sir me you piece of shit.´ the hatred that positively oozes out of the man who had stubbornly dragged Derek through the courts is unlike any Derek had ever experienced before, years of festering in his anger had clearly strengthened the man’s loathing towards him.

`Sir, ´ Derek says voice a bit more firm revealing how unwilling he was to backing away from what he was there to do, he raises his hands slowly as he continues to say, `I’m here to see Stiles, nothing else.´

The already crimson face turns even a shade of a brighter red at that and any sense of reason seems to fly out of the man at that moment, which thankfully Derek does notice for if he hadn’t then he wouldn’t have been able to disarm the man before his finger pulled the trigger. There is a struggle not much of one with the man being weaker and smaller than Derek, not to mention drunk.

Derek gets the gun off of the man who fights him all the way down to the floor and into a headlock, the drunk of a man fights still even though Derek has cut-off his airflow and Derek had been ready to keep him there until the angry man passed-out but then he’d heard a pitiful and frightened whimper.

Stiles Stilinski had always been a scrawny thing, too thin for the length of his body but now he looked like a walking skeletal, and it is the shock of seeing someone ghostly pale with dark circles beneath sunken eyes that has him dropping the gasping and coughing sheriff. The white of the bandages that went from Stiles wrists almost up to the elbow almost matched the pale skin peeking from beneath the sleeve of Stiles’ t-shirt, Derek recognized the t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it as the same t-shirt from years ago but back then it hadn’t looked so unnaturally large on the young man, it was the odd stain on the shield that told Derek this was the same t-shirt since one didn’t forget gunning down the sheriff’s kid with a paintball gun while the kid was walking home from School.

Moving more like an old-man than a young kid in his twenties Stiles made his way over to his crawling father, eyes hauntingly wide and fearful.

`D-daddy?´ Stiles whimpers as he drops hard onto his knees beside his father, and if Stiles hadn’t seem so small already now he truly seemed miniscule as he spoke with a small fearful voice.

`I’m fine, ´ the sheriff coughs, gently grasping at one of Stiles shaky hands, `I’m fine, Stiles. I’m fine.´

Stiles turns his frightened gaze from the Sheriff and back to Derek if only for a passing moment before bending over his father, Stiles spine and appearing like a chain of pearls beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt while the shoulder blades appeared like small islands beneath a dark wave of blue. Stiles whines like an injured animal while rocking uneasily back and forth.

`Daddy,´ and now Stiles is grasping rightly to his father’s hand, the shapes of the thin and fragile bones popping out as if there was not even thin layer of skin there to cover them, `Daddy,´ and Stiles sounds absolutely terrified, `I see him daddy – I see him.´ and now one of those hands that seem to be nothing but several little bones reached up to start clawing at the head that had barely any hair on its head, `I see him daddy, I see him again.´

The sheriff sits up as quickly as he’s able and snatches the clawing hand into his own but not quickly enough as there’s already blood beneath Stiles fingernails.

`Son he is here, he is here,´ the sheriff tells his son who shakes his head as if unable or unwilling to believe it, `he’s here son,´ the Sheriff continues to say as he pulls his skeletally thin son into his arms and hugs him tightly, `You’re not seeing things kiddo, he’s here, I’m sorry.´

Stiles goes quiet, stiff where he is kneeling in the arms of his father, and then he turns to look at Derek and the look of devastation he sees in Stiles eyes should be enough to have him running, but Derek doesn’t run he just stands there unable to move and unable to speak.

`Why is he here picking on me again? ´ Stiles asks, `Why he’s got my name on him again? Why daddy, why?´ and it’s not that both Derek and the Sheriff notice the dark letters on Derek’s skin, the sleeve of his jacket and shirt had during the scuffle been scrunched just up high enough to reveal the soulmark.

`You sick son of a bitch.´ the Sheriff snarls as he shoves himself up and off of the floor, knocking Stiles to the ground.   
  
`Wait! Just wait!´ Derek yells once or twice perhaps three times before he gets a punch in the face.

 

 


End file.
